


Comfort

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comrades, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eremin Week, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, eremin and yumihisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: In which Armin and Ymir have another heart to heart after the events of Trost regarding his distress for Eren.It’s EreminSeason so here’s a short sequel blurb to my previous Eremin week blurb“Hurt”, featuring YumiHisu fluff as well! ;3For Day 2: JailI never get sick of writing Eremin and YumiHisu supporting each other, nor do I get sick of writing Ymir chatting with Armin, so here is this; Enjoy if you can!^^<3333





	

Armin sat at the table, staring at his tray of food that he couldn’t bring himself to swallow. With Eren in jail, and whole new fears in his brain, his appetite had finally disappeared completely...

“Armin, you have to eat, you know. Eren would want you to.” Mikasa’s sweet voice urged from the seat across from him.

“I know. I’m just... taking it slow.”

“Just finish the tray, please. You haven’t eaten in over a day… I know it’s hard to, but you have to keep your strength up for him.”

Armin nodded and raised his spoon over his soup bowl as Mikasa resumed eating in silence... She had been struggling to eat at first too, but with Armin’s gentle convincing, and time, she managed to down her meals. Armin stirred his broth in mutual silence, wishing he had the strength to practice what he preached...

It had been 3 days since the battle of Trost wherein Eren had become the symbol of freedom to the walled world, and taken away by the Military Police for it... Armin had essentially sold Eren’s soul to the government and was currently wallowing in worry over his dearest companion caged up in a dingy jail cell under the courthouse... He was certain that’s where he must’ve been hidden... Cold, dirty, hungry, dehumanized, confused, empty, and alone... until he could either be made useful by the Scouting Legion or turned into mince meat by the Military Police... A cattle’s fate that Eren didn’t deserve. A fate _Armin_ sold him into. A fate he wished he could’ve been different... What if Eren was already being tortured?... And they didn’t even get a chance to talk after all they’d been through. There was so much on his mind Armin wanted to say, and so much he needed to hear... 

“ _Oi, Nancy boy!_ ” a boisterous voice rang out, suddenly breaking the wall of silence surrounding Armin and Mikasa.

Armin looked up and turned his head to the call while Mikasa grimaced at the sight of one of her least favorite trainees swaggering towards them...

Christa’s sweet preachy voice could be heard clearly from their table, scolding her companion. “Ymir, can’t you be polite for once? He’s been through a terrible battle!”

“Yeah, so surely he can handle a little honest conversation.” She argued, glaring briefly at her short muse. 

Mikasa irritably spoke up. “Ymir, what do you want?”

“I wanna talk to goo-goo eyes, here, do you mind?” Came her sarcastic reply.

Mikasa’s lips formed a silent snarl at the rudeness of the frisky freckled girl and she turned to check Armin’s response.

“I-it’s alright, Mikasa.” Armin said with a meek smile. “Can you give us a moment?”

Reluctantly, Mikasa rose up, staring ferociously at Ymir as she walked away with her tray to finish eating outside.

Ymir dropped her own tray on the table and plopped down onto the bench where Mikasa had been sitting, joined by Christa. She smiled with satisfaction, staring intensely at Armin before her…

“…Is… is there something I can help you with, Ymir?” He inquired.

“I heard what happened… So… did you dry hump him awake, or what?”

 **“YMIR!”** Christa shouted, offended and embarrassed on her behalf.

A bright red blush washed all over Armin’s face at such an ugly comment, while Ymir’s howling laughter echoed against the cafeteria walls.

Christa scrambled to apologize profusely. “I am _so_ , so sorry, Armin, I think she might’ve broken into Commandant’s liquor cabinet!--”

“Haha- Oh, come off it, I’m as sober as you. Take a joke, Christa.” The crude girl snorted while her red faced blonde friend grumbled to herself in the loss of her sweet composure...  


Armin cleared his throat still wondering how he was supposed to respond to that as Ymir’s indulgent chortling continued on...

Ymir sighed and finally found her serenity for conversation again. “Ahh… But seriously, congratulations on that. I’m glad you little throw pillows finally got some sense knocked into you.”

“Y-Ymir, I--” He paused to check his surroundings to make sure no one was listening, and leaned forward with a hushed tone. “I haven’t told him how I feel yet…”

 ** _“Hä?!”_** Her eyes shot wide open as her index finger flew to her forehead, wondering where the hell his brain was. Though still rude and frustratingly overt, Ymir did pay mind to her surroundings to ensure no one was listening in, earning Christa’s tolerance of the conversation. “That idiot died saving your ass, miraculously came back to life, and hauled a fuckin’ mountain for you, and you still didn’t tell him you’re hot for him? Forgive me if I’m stepping out of my boundaries here, but _what the hell are you waiting for?!”_

“I--”

“And don’t give me that _‘it’s too dangerous to confess it during a war’_ crap, cuz guess what, everyone saw your gay asses saving the day through the power of your raging boners, so what gives, Arlert?”

“…Well, for one, I didn’t really get a chance before they took him away…” Armin informed her with somewhat furrowed brows. “He was falling unconscious when we had to hand him over…” His eyes relaxed and he quickly fell somber. “Now he’s in jail, all alone, caged, and chained up like a monster…”

Armin’s look of heartbreak for his missing companion surprisingly struck a chord with Ymir. “Damn… That really sucks, bunny boy… That really sucks…” She tsk’d, finally noticing Armin’s untouched lunch... and took a swig of her water.

“I’m so sorry, Armin… Really…” Christa lamented, genuinely empathizing with Armin’s pain herself. “I’m sure he misses you a lot.”

“Thanks.” He muttered through a solemn smile. He then began choking up a little... “I just hope he’s alright… He must be so confused…”

Ymir slammed her cup down onto her tray with a satisfactory sigh. “To say the least… But hey, look at it this way, he’s got plenty of time to himself to jerk it off to you in there.” she snorted.

“ _Ymir_ …” Christa growled.

Upset, Armin simply blushed again, finding it hard to feign politeness at this point, and gazed down at the table, eyes zoning out at the uneaten food.

“I mean he’s got nothin’ better to do than to think of you and your scrawny blond ass. It’s gotta be pretty boring: no battles to fight, no titans nipping at his heels, a bland as fuck meal to eat every day, and shitty MP guards cowering in fear of him. I mean, what else are you gonna do with your time?”

Armin’s gaze began to drift back up as something in Ymir’s raucous comments oddly managed to lift his spirits...

“He’s probably thinking of you right now. Saying ' _damn this cabbage water tastes like shit, I’d much rather have a bite of that hot Arlert sausage.’_ Ahaha!”

Christa’s face fell into her hands groaning in defeated embarrassment...

“Guess your fruity lil’ ass has a lot to look forward to then, eh? Or wait, never mind. I guess not if you haven’t even told him you’re into him yet… But it’s none of my business. Where you wanna shoot your load at night is up you…” She concluded with a shrug.

“Ughhh…” Christa’s fretful eyes peered up from her hands to look at Armin, whom, to her surprise, started swiftly eating everything on his tray...

“You gonna finish that?” Armin asked gently, gesturing to the bread on Ymir’s tray.

“Nope, nibble away there, hasenpfeffer.” She scoffed, shoving the bread towards his eager hand.

Christa looked at Ymir in awe…

Armin munched and chewed, as dignifiedly as he could in this sudden energy burst, and muttered muffled words through his busy lips in a friendly tone. “I woke him up by talking about the outside world.”

Christa cocked her head in curiosity. “Eh?”

“Tch, what could possibly be out there besides Titans and maybe some fresh dirt?” Ymir argued conclusively as she rose up and playfully shoved his head, ruffling his hair in the process. “They’re gonna burn you alive if you bring up that kinda talk. But, hey, whatever draws your swords, short stack.” She smirked.

Armin smirked in return, and thought for a second... Seeing as Christa was distracted staring by Ymir’s snarky smile, he proceeded to casually jerk his arm, smacking his cup of water and splashing its contents all over Ymir’s shirt...

“ ** _AGHHH_** , what the fuck, cornball?! That was my last clean shirt!”

Armin’s sweet voice sang a phony apology. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Ymir! But maybe once she dries you off, Christa could lend you one of her shirts?”

Ymir blushed with wide eyes...

Christa smiled in her usual honeyed way for her soggy friend. “Oh, certainly! Let’s go, Ymir. And hey, you can do your laundry with me later since you’re out of clean clothes! Have a good afternoon, Armin! I hope you feel better soon and that everything works out...”

As Christa began to lead her away, Ymir glanced back at Armin, who gave her a kind nod. She smiled at him graciously and then turned her sights to the impromptu “date” ahead of her, simpering to herself over all the possible outcomes for it...

Armin swallowed his bread, and stared at his nearly-empty bowl of soup, thinking about what Ymir said… Eren was _safe_. Maybe he was cold and uncomfortable in his hidden cell, but he was _safe_. And since the government would be too _afraid_ of him to touch him, he'd be left alone to _rest_... And after what they just went through in Trost, of course Eren would be thinking about _him_ … And in his state, probably _missing_ him terribly indeed, especially with how confused he is… Maybe even... coming to terms with his feelings?... Thus Armin had a very healthy chance to tell him how he feels and began looking forward. His heart throbbed beneath his chest and shivery shirt buttons and a smile appeared over his lips for the first time since he last spoke with Eren in Trost... 

He was able to eat without any problems for the rest of the month.

> _Somewhere underneath the courthouse in wall Sina, an empty Eren with dark circles under his eyes and longing in his heart, shifted over the jail cell bedsheets... He glanced up at the ceiling just wishing there were a window to the outside at least. Was it noon? He wasn’t sure what the time was at all anymore... He sure did miss the sunlight... With nothing worthwhile to look at, he closed his eyes, just as he’d been doing ever since the moment he’d woken up in that putrid cage, and pictured his favorite image: Armin’s sweet face and glimmering eyes._


End file.
